School and the backyard gang
Age: All School and the Backyard Gang is aimed at 3-6 year old children. it uses a talented, hip cats of real-life children. It is lively, musical, entertaining, and highlights simple life lessons and issues quite serious to children of this age. School and the Backyard Gang is set in a playschool (“Studio C”) and focuses discussion on many of the contemporary, as well as historic yet continuing dilemmas, challenges, and issues facing very young children such as eating too much candy, or eating food off the ground. Also, many episodes can be “nipped in the bud” with design-assist because they can be discussed and resolved simply during the design phase. The mix of story, song, and dance is geared toward active play and reflects a lifelong love of music. School and the Backyard Gang is extremely musical and children love joining in with the songs and actions. Seasons Season 1 (1996-1997) Gabi Douglas, Gabrielle Margas, Maria Sheridan, Ruby Bothleo, Mark Amidan, Johnny Depp, And Simon Pryce # Gang Magic # Discovering Shapes # Dirt # Mail Time! # Music to My Ears # Why We Can’t Fly # Everybody Learns # Baby Mozart # Baby Bach # We’re different, we’re the same! # Girls Girls Girls # Boys Boys Boys # The Book of Opposites # Hurricane (1) # Hurricane (2) # Rockin Rocko # The Best Thanksgiving ever # Christmas # Baby Beethoven # The Making of School and the Backyard Gang Season 2 (1997) Gabi Douglas, Britney Spears, Maria Sheridan, Sarah Rose, Steve Roach, Paul Michael Levesque, and Mike Jamrocz # E-I-E-I-O # Afraid Not # Copy Me # Water Water Everywhere # Anyway you Slice It # At Home with Animals # We Totally Rock # Sing Along # A Wagon of a Different Colour # Let’s Solve a Mystery # Number Nursery # All Weather Day # It’s All About You # Prodigious Mike # Season 1 Reunion: The Backyard Gang Returns special # And to All a Goodnight # The Moon Rocks # Backyard Gang Member for a Day # Dressing Up # Sweet as Honey Season 3 (1998-1999) Alisa Besher, Lexine Bondoc, Naura Pole, Sarah Rose, Patrick Patterson, Justin Berber, And Mike Jamrocz # Yummy Yummy # Try it, you'll like it! # Let’s Play Outside # Happy Dancing Feet # Justin's No Light Fright Night # Let Your Feelings Show # Friends at Play # Playing it Safe # There’s no such thing as Monsters # Boo! It’s Halloween! # Greetings # Morning Glory # What‘s Mine is Yours # Mystery Madness # Riding in a Car # Don’t Bite Your Friends # When You’ve Gotta Go # The Backyard Gang makes their show # Love is All You Need # Imagine That! # Today's Special Season 4 (1999) Alisa Besher, Lexine Bondoc, Caroline Botelho, Sarah Rose, Buzz Barrette, Kenny Yates, And Isaac Mirror # Morning Adventure # At a Theme Park # Let’s Go to School # Isaac’s First Big Sleepover Bash # The Big Sleep # My Friend the Doctor # BYG Circus # Reunion # Superhero Power # Happy Thoughts # Telling the Truth # Dancing the Day Away # Let’s Hit the Road # Listen Up # Baby Mozart 2: 4th anniversary Jam # Secret Clubhouse Season 5 (2000) Aspen Clark, Kaleigh Cronin, Caroline Botelho, Sarah Rose, Buzz Barrette, Kenny Yates, and Frankie Murz # A Very Awesome Christmas Special # Frankie’s Baby Teeth # Little Mermaids # How We Became the Backyard Gang # Splish Splash Splosh # Go for the Gold! # Spy Quest # Kenny Takes a Trip # A Royal Quest # You Never Know # Day Camp Season 6 (2019) Angel Gibbs, Sarah Strong, Isaiah Torres, Matthew Waters, Evan and Brayden Strong, And Isaac And Evan Acevedo # Eat, Drink Juice, and Be Merry # Summer Cooler # Sunshine Smoothness # Dance Day # Finding Things # Happy Fun # Friends for Life # The Careful Episode # All Star Super Move Day # Hic or Treat # Together with Friends # Nothing to Fear # Manners Please # Baby Santa # Think Back # Pyjama Time # Sharing is Caring # Train Ride # Loving Things # Imagination Power # Say Hello # Baby Shakespeare Category:Shows Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:School Category:Nick Jr. Category:Noggin Category:CBC Kids Category:Music Category:Social and Emotional Development